Wishes Do Come True
by Da Wong
Summary: Kaoru and Haruhi both love Hikaru dearly. They are both longing to be in the place of each other, so what if their wishes are granted? What if Haruhi and Kaoru switched bodies? What if they are stuck like this forever? Will Hikaru noticed at all?
1. Wish, Wish, Wish Upon A Ball

**KAO POV**

_Man, I wish I was Haruhi, I sure wish I was the one Hikaru wanted. I wish I was the one getting hugged by him right now._

I looked on, my brother was jumping up and down with Haruhi in his arms because she had just scored a strike. Tonight we were bowling.

I felt like the light bulb. Seriously, I was like the little kid that our parents had forced them to take on their dates. Well, Hikaru always insisted anyways. I sat on the benches, waiting for Hikaru to take his turn. _Dang, I'm such a letdown, I should really get a girl right now, at least I could distract myself._

Hikaru let go of Haruhi and started his turn, his first ball went into the gutter.

I laughed quietly and shook my head. Hikaru was never the good one at bowling. Haruhi smiled at me and came over to sit next to me.

"What's up? You seem happy today." She sounded like a child, maybe because Hikaru was around her too much, she had become more playful.

I looked to the ground, I wanted to admit I liked Hikaru more than just a brother, I wanted to say I wish I was in her place, but I didn't, "Nothing, I'm just thinking of how bad Hikaru is," I motioned to the score board, I was in first place with 62 points, then Haruhi with 49 and lastly, Hikaru, with 11, "I guess he's used to our personal bowling places, where the gutters are covered."

Haruhi laughed pleasantly, "Yeah, let's just say he's warming up!" She winked as Hikaru pranced around, he had just scored 2 points, "Hey your turn Kao."

I got up, as Hikaru replaced me next to Haruhi. Mentally, I hit myself, _why did I come here again? I wished I just stayed home and slept, _I looked back just in time to see Haruhi give my brother a quick peck on the cheek, _Damn, I hate myself for liking my own brother .I guess our host club acts had gotten to me._

I picked up a heavy ball, took a few steps back, and correctly threw it, unlike the between the legs thing Hikaru did. I got 6 pins down, I picked up another ball and then knocked the others down. _Spare, YES._

I turned back and grinned at my proud brother, I concentrated on my brother's happy face while Haruhi and I switched places.

Then. I. Tripped.

**HARU POV**

Hikaru rushed up to Kaoru. I hated how worried Hikaru looked. I hated how Hikaru only had true feeling for his younger brother. His intentions for me are only half hearted. I wasn't mad though. Kaoru deserved Hikaru's kindness. I'm only the intruder.

I went to kneel beside the handsome duo, Hikaru was holding an uncomfortable Kaoru in his arms protectively.

"Haruhi, just take your turn okay? I'll see to Kaoru…" Hikaru may have realized he was a bit harsh, "Please?" His attention went back to his brother, "Kaoru, you okay? Does it hurt anywhere? Can you get up?"

Kaoru grunted, "Well, if you let go of me… I think I can breathe then…" Hikaru and Kaoru giggled together.

I went back to have my turn, I picked up the heavy ball, I admit, I was a bit jealous of the bond Hikaru and Kaoru had, it was something no one could ever relate to, they just go back into their own world at times.

I rolled the ball down the surface, it went into the gutter. I probably let my jealousy blind me, I picked up another one and tried again, I hit 3 pins Last one, I picked up the ball and gently guided it towards the middle pin. It knocked down 4 more.

I sighed in content and turned back. Hikaru and Kaoru were now sitting side by side talking about something that was apparently funny.

"Hikaru! Your turn!" I called, I stepped down from the platform, and I teased, "It's the last round! Betcha can't get a strike!"

Kaoru laughed, "Yeah, you couldn't anyways. It's impossible!"

Hikaru hit Kaoru on the head affectionately and switched places with me.

I sat down and smiled at Kaoru, maybe it was my imagination, but he seemed uncomfortable.

I sat watching Hikaru, 'concentrating' on the ball, while Kaoru stared at me.

"Hey Haruhi… Do you love Hikaru?"

I almost laughed, "Of course, I'm… his girlfriend…"

Kaoru looked like he was going to cry, "Do you think I'm a bother? Do you want me to stop tagging along when you and Hikaru go on dates?" He looked down ashamed, "I really am sorry for bothering you guys."

Honestly, I would've liked nothing more than to have time alone with Hikaru, but the sheer loneness in Kaoru's eyes pushed me to say the opposite, "No, it's more fun with you, Kao," Yes, I was more fun, but I really wanted to, WAIT! Kaoru should be the one who captivates all of Hikaru's attention, he is letting me share some of it, I should be grateful.

Kaoru smiled, _Oh god, how cute he can be. No wonder Hikaru loves him._

**HIKA POV**

I closed my eyes and let the ball go, it rolled along the middle line until… until… IT HIT THE MIDDLE PIN!

I watched as the pins fell over like dominos. _STRIKE!_

Haruhi practically squealed and pranced over to hug me. I latched onto her and smiled at Kaoru, Life was good, having the perfect little brother, and a wonderful girlfriend.

Kaoru stepped up, he had always been better than me in bowling; apparently it was the difference of patience levels. I unlatched myself from Haruhi and patted Kaoru on the back, "Good luck!"

I knew he was going to win anyways, but I was the big brother here.

I watched him grin adorably and then he stepped up. He grabbed the ball and froze. Suddenly my younger brother shuddered and kneeled down, probably in fear of falling over.

I rushed over to him, he seemed faint, "Hey Kaoru, you okay?" I looked back at Haruhi, she was sitting in a chair, clutching her head, "Haruhi? You okay?"

Kaoru looked me in the eyes, he stared at me with a look I've never seen on his face before, I was a extremely serious look, I reminded me of… Haruhi. I dismissed the odd look and lead Kaoru to the chairs, then I examined Haruhi, she also had a peculiar look on her face, it was of a childish expression, yes, she had loosened up since she started dating me, but she never let her guard down so much… she reminded me of Kaoru.

**HARU POV**

I practically trembled in Hikaru's arms, one minute I was sitting on the chairs and then next I'm up there holding a ball. Funny thing was, was that I never moved a muscle. I looked at me hands, they were paler and larger. I looked at Hikaru, I had the same skin tone. Now this, was getting freaky. I looked at the person sitting in the chair beside me. It was me.


	2. Truth's the Truth

**KAO POV**

When we had gotten to the fancy restaurant we had reserved, I decided to pull Haruhi, or rather, me, away from my clueless brother. We had to get things straightened out.

"Haru- ehh no, Kaoru, umm... can you come to the bathroom with me?" I had blurted it out before I could even stop myself.

The two lovebirds gave me a blank stare._ Ok, I will now mentally slap myself. _

Still... I could see how the fangirls swooned at the sight of us Hitachiin twins together. Seeing myself and Hikaru from a mirror was way different than seen me and him physically. _No... it's not time to think about that!_

I snapped back into reality. Jesus... does Haruhi think this much?

"Umm... I meant," I paused, trying to think of a good cover, "I have to go to the bathroom, I'm sure Kaoru does too, He has had quite a few cups of water." _Not smart... we just got here..._

I could have kissed Haruhi (if she wasn't my love's lover...), she actually caught on, "Yeah, mhm... If I hold it too long I'll get a balder infection..." I thought too soon. SHE WAS RUINING MY IMAGE!

Hikaru laughed, "Yeah, I have to go too! I mean, I have to make sure my Kaoru is okay!"

He leaned really close to Haruhi. No my body. No! I was blushing. As in Haruhi blushing!

Wait a minute! When do dates sit on the other end of the table while the guy flirts with his twin brother? I was a total party pooper!

Haruhi, on the other hand, looked uncomfortable, my face looked messed, "umm Haruhi and I will go alone," She flashed my signature smile at my loud twin, "You have to order food right?"

Hikaru started mumbling nonsense.

We both left him before he got too nosy.

**HARU POV**

_This... idiot in my body._ Kaoru was actually heading for the washrooms and even worse, he was pulling the both of us into the men's room!

I jerked my arm away from 'my' body, then dragged us into the unisex handicapped washroom. _Hey, who knew Kaoru's body was so strong?_

It seemed the younger twin didn't mind being pushed around, he got straight to business,"Haruhi... what the heck happened? Why are we like this. Should-"

I interrupted him, I knew what he was going to say, it was a waste of time wording it all, "No, we shouldn't tell anyone yet. We have to find a way to reverse this thing..." I coughed and frowned, "Hikaru probably won't believe us, you know what an airhead he is, he'll think we are playing a prank on him, then he's think we're cheating, ehh... let's just play along for now."

Kaoru groaned, "You know what Haruhi?" he didn't wait for my answer, "You think too much. I still think we have to get help, even if we don't tell Hika. Kyouya?"

I probably would have gasped in horror if there wasn't the smell of crap hanging in the air, "Kyoyua? Are you insane?" I magically pulled out two magazines, one read, Ouran Host Club Love for All and the other, Hitachiin Love."

I almost laughed as I saw my own face sag, even though the younger of the twins was in my body, I could still see the famous Kaoru pout and puppy eyes, "Hey, let's think then, Kyouya's a no, Tamaki..." we both snorted, "No," That was a sure thing, "Hunni?" Kaoru stared at me, I guess he was netrual to asking Hunni, me on the other hand, had a opinion, "No, I don't think he would really truely understand, it'll somehow end up being cake all over again, I'm voting for Mori."

"Fine, next up is Nekozawa, he seems creepy enough," I had to agree, it seemed reasonable enough, "But... it's be easier getting a straight answer out of Usa-Chan..."

Kaoru flashed me a look I thought I could never pull off, "Now, Haru-chan, promise me you'll never ever go to the bathroom... or take a bath."

OMG he had to bring up that! "Kaoru... I need to go..."

_This was going to troublesome... _I pushed Haruhi out the door. Her body was quite weak... well she was small in structure, all in all.

We burst out of the smelly room.

**HIKA POV**

"Umm what are you guys doing?" That was the only question I could think of. I mean... what else can you say when your girlfriend and brother just came out of a handicapped washroom together?

My brother and date looked flustered and they told mumbled answers, "Ughh... Ka- I mean Haruhi here got locked in the washroom and I tried to get her out, and umm I got locked in too." Kaoru had a pathetic look on his face.

"So why didn't she come out when you opened it to get in?" I wasn't particularly thinking about things 'that' way. I trusted these two, I guess I could say, I was curious.

Haruhi started jumping around, kind of like Kaoru when he was nervous, "Well, I couldn't get out, so Kaoru came in to open the door even more."

I snorted, "Kaoru's fat, how could he sqeeze in while my Haruhi, is perfect?" I leaned in to give Haruhi a peck on the cheek, for some reason, she didn't cringe, she gave me a dirty look.

I was astounded by her next words, "I'm- ughh, Kaoru's not fat... I think he's rather good looking right?" Kaoru nudged her, "umm, I mean he looks like you right?"

_Okay... freaky... maybe these two actually need some food...  
_

"Okay, guys, I ordered streak for us all and a plate of lasagna," I smiled, "You guys go back first, I actually have to go..."

**KAO POV**

_Okay, I guess I didn't act like my age there... I was nervous. I've never kept many secrets from my brother, he usually sees through them... HE CALLED ME FAT TOO! I mean I'm the one a quater of a pound lighter!  
_

"You're not fat, Kaoru... Hikaru was joking, geez..." Haruhi sighed.

_Did I say that out loud?_ I poked my steak.

"You did," Haruhi shook her head.

"Really," I growled, "I've got your attitude too! Maybe this is why you speak your mind so much." _No to mention you say such cold things._

The brunette girl gave me a blank stare, "You should really stop thinking."

I growled, but before I could even say anything, Hikaru came back.

**HARU POV**

Fine, dinner was good. But why did we have to end up in a park?

Now came the real trouble. Who was going to go home with Hikaru? And more importantly, who was going to handle my homo dad?

"Hey, can I speak to Haruhi for a sec?" I looked around, "Hikaru, I'm thristy, can you get me a can of pop?"

The older redhead started to say something, probably to complain about the lack of vending machines in the area, but I rushed him away, "Haruhi's thristy too, bye."

He left. _Geez the clingy brother and boyfriend._

My face was of cluelessness, "Kaoru, don't put that kind of look on my face," He stopped, "Look, I don't want to go home with Hikaru, like this. It's going to be awkward. And my father... Is hard to handle."

Kaoru frowned, "What else can we do?" He checked his pockets, then checked mine, "Here, I'll take my cell and you can phone from my house, I'm sure you can get another one. Just tell Hikaru you lost yours, then we can talk," He looked around, "Would you mind suggesting to drive me back home to Hikaru? I..." Kaoru laughed, "Don't want to take the bus." I glanced at the cheerful boy prancing back.

Hikaru stopped and rested his arm over my shoulder, handing us both cokes, "I hope cokes okay Haruhi." he checked his fancy cell phone, "Kaoru and I should be getting back now. You okay by yourself?"

I panicked, "umm, Why don't we ride the limo back with Haruhi! I'm sure it won't be a big hassle."

"Tsk tsk Kao, remember mom's coming back today? We promised to meet them at the airport," Hikaru snapped his fingers and a huge limo appeared, he started to lead me away._ Those rich bastards..._

Somehow, I ended up leaving Kaoru with my dad.

_Oh my God..._


	3. Drink, Drank, Drunk

HARU POV

_This guy... Hikaru..._

The idiot was undressing right in front of me! And before, when he had just come out of the shower, he was totally naked except for a towel wrapped around his waist. Oh joy, watchin him dress...

Apparently he had dressed in normal clothes and then went out for a 10 minute walk, now he was changing into his pajamas. I really didn't get rich people. They had way too much time and luxuries.

I cleared me throat, "Ahem... Hikaru... I'll just go sleep now. Really, Take YOUR time." I quickly stalked off from the very large, very expensive couch in 'our' room. But, of course, being Hikaru, he wasn't going to let me off the hook easily.

"Kaoru dear, why're you so nerrrrvous," His words purred off his tongue, he grabbed me around my waist, of course, preventing me from going to the safety of the bed, "You never took a bath yet. You'll be dirty, or do you want to get dirtier?" Right now, I was sure I was blushing like hell.

"Umm... H-Hik-" I struggled to breathe.

The flirt prince shifted so that he faced me, lifted one of his pale, pale hands and pushed my chin up in a very Hitachiin act way, "Ya know, Haruhi isn't here now," he winked, "So bathe and we can..." He breathed on my ear.

Okay, I've certainly lost it. I let myself be led on by my very very hot boyfriend.

"Or do you want... my to bathe you in my love?" He led me to the bed and forced me to sit in his lap, "and we can do very naughty things, like... you know..."

I freaked out and jumped out of his lap. Things were getting too... wild, "Umm umm Hikaru... yeah, I'll go have a bath, yes, umm... which ones are my clothes?" Oh god... I've just messed up.

The older redheaded twin gave me a peculiar look, "We share clothes... Boxers and all..." He seemed to double take, "Wait, Kaoru, you're blushing an awfully dark shade, you usually don't do that when we practice, are you alright?"

I know Hikaru wasn't t he brightest guy in the block, but I had just asked him where my clothes were. I wasn't sure if I was lucky or not, my boyfriend was this dumb, "Ohh, I'm okay, so please, sleep without me. I glanced at the clock, it was about 10:30 pm. It was early, but these guys were rich, they did need their beauty sleep, right?

"I'll just watch some TV. I'll wait for you, or do you want me to warm up the bed first?" This time he wasn't flirting. He was genuinely caring.

Frankly, I wanted him to watch TV since it would distract him and therefore give me time to think in the bath, "Watch TV." With that, I rushed and grabbed some random clothes out of the million outfits.

And once I was in the very large bath. I let it fill to the max. _Time. Time. Oh shit, I'm going to have to undress. Sorry Kaoru. _Not that I wanted to actually see Kaoru's body, I just had to start doing something to get rid of suspicion and if I went to bed without the smell of expensive shampoo and body wash fragrances, I'd surely rouse up some more unneeded attention.

I closed my eyes and undressed and with out opening my eyes I stepped into the warm bath. Luckily it was a bath and not a shower. The bubbles hid everything from my shoulders down. Finally, I started to think.

_Okay, so Kaoru and I switched bodies, minds, whatever. And now we can't tell anyone. Anyone except Mori and Nekozawa. But I don't know how long I can stand this... this... hotness. Yes, I'll admit I am jealous of Kaoru still. Hikaru only shows this part of himself to Kaoru and only Kaoru. Ahh, damn all this. Hikaru even told me it was practice for another act. I can NOT get jealous in this state. And of course. I ABSOLUTELY can not enjoy this._

I relaxed in the bubbles for a few mintues. Everything almost seemed okay until Hikaru intruppted.

"HEY! Kaoru! Get out! You'll suffocate if you stay in there too long." _Thanks for the message... _

I had to answer or he'd come in, the bathroom had no lock, "I'm okay I'll come out now." I stood up.

And looked down and I am human, I freaked, "AHHHH!"

Which made the circumstances grow worse, Hikaru barged in, "Wuzza Matter?"

Then a awkward silence took over. Of everything I was gratful for, this was one of them. _I think Hikaru's all talk and no action._

"I'll leave now..." he did.

And I'll lose myself now... _Sorry Kaoru... SORRY!_

**KAO POV**

Of all the things I had to dead with... THIS had to be one of them? It was lying in the narrow passage that lead up to the apartment unit Haruhi lived in. Honestly, I was no homophobe. I WAS after all completly straight, almost anyways. But I never looked down on gays. But one thing I DID look down on was drunkards. Which was what Ranka was. Haruhi's father did work as a bartender, but I didn't think he'd drink THIS much. I thought only the pretty young girls drunk with guys... oh wait, nevermind...

Well, Ranka was in the way of EVERYONE that was trying to go up the stairs. I tried everything. I tried pushing him. Lifting him. Yelling at him. But I was too weak and Ranka was too heavy.

I wanted nothing more than my body back. I was thin before, but I did work out with Hikaru at our personal gym. Haruhi... was just wimpy.

"Move it now can't you?" A lady shouted. There seemed to be quite a few people coming back at this VERY time. _Damn commoners with their low wages and many shifts._

"Uhh.. DAD," I was tired.

I really was, _God, Jesus, Mary, Whoever. LET ME SLEEP_! Really I wasn't used to such harsh impatience words, yes these folks were nice enough in the afternoon, but they, like me, were grumpy and extremely tired now. Of all things that happened to me today, why was it that Haruhi's father chooses this VERY day to suffocate in alcohol?

After my mental rant, someone tapped my arm.

"Haruhi-chan, use this," It was a little boy and he was holding a bucket of water, "You usually pour cold water on him."

I fell to my knees and let my eyes water, "YOU ARE MY SAVIOR! THANK YOU!"

"Umm Sure," He backed away from me, "No problemo..."

Whoops, I forgot commoners don't like sincere thank yous. I brushed off my knees and grabbed the bucket. Without hesitating, I dumped the cold water on my 'dear' old girly man, which did... nothing at all.

_Aww man... _I checked my, or rather, Haruhi's cheap wristwatch, it was 12:00 am...

Ranka stirred and tried to stand up, only to be pushed down by me, this time, out of the way. Everyone rushed up to go home.

"Geez I wonder how Haruhi puts up with you. Ya know, she's okay," I didn't worry because I was seemingly talking in third person. Ranka was too drunk to notice, "Where's the key?"

"Pockettt..." He walked up the stairs slowly, leaned against the door and almost fell over.

I caught him and took out the key and opened the door. Once we were inside, I locked the door and lead the drunkie into his room. Without changing or showering (YAY!) I jumped into Haurhi's bed.

Now, sleep! At least I get some sleep. Tomorrow there's school, and we also have a club meeting in to morning... wait... HOST CLUB MEETING?

I groaned under the thin covers, I had enough problems to put up with, now I had to deal with people who had higher IQ's than Ranka and Hikaru? Aww It was going to be a heck of a day...


	4. Club Meeting

**HARU POV**

My head was pounding with pain. Who knew Hikaru was so violent in his sleep? I had finally actually fallen asleep beside Hikaru when he forced us both to bed, when he kicked me! YES! He kicked me and I fell onto the floor. And guess what? Hikaru was humming along with some pretty corny songs right now. It was a host club morning... YES a normal day at the host club. The girls hadn't arrived yet.

"UWAA! HARUHI! You're late!" I turned my head to face a very tired looking me. Kaoru looked like he was about to topple over.

I rushed up to him and held my shoulders, which oddly felt fragile from my new point of view, "You okay? Kao... I whispered in his ear."

He replied in a faint voice, "Yea-" only to be pulled away by the absurd Tamaki.

"Haru DEAR! You are acting oddly today!" Tamaki exclaimed with tears in his eyes, "Are you growing up? Don't leave daddy!" He hugged my body close to him.

"DUDE! GET OFF ME!" Kaoru yelled, it was quite weird.. hearing my voice so up raged.

Tamaki hugged Kaoru tighter, "My daughter is becoming a rebel!" Kaoru tried to pry out of the death grip, but Tamaki hung on, "Oh Haruhi!"

I shook my head and smiled with pity, "G'luck!" I turned to look at Hikaru, he look occupied, I turned to the hugging pair again and motioned to myself and then to Mori, then I mouthed, 'after'.

Kaoru nodded and then returned struggling.

I wanted laugh, but couldn't. This was all wrong. This is a freak of nature. Also, how did Tamaki notice that 'I' was acting differently? When Hikaru still hasn't noticed anything more than that I blushed too much.

I made my way back to Hikaru, "Hey, you ready?"

Hikaru put his iPod into his pocket and smiled at me, "Yeah."

For once, today was not a Club day with costumes... Lucky for me.

Tamaki trudged towards us, "HEY! Hikaru, Kaoru! It's all your fault!"

"Dude! What?" Hikaru called without looking, "We didn't do it okay?"

"Really, get rid of that teenager commoner talk! It's because of you two that Haruhi is rebelling!" He pointed to a now angry me, "Look she just ... swore!" He shuddered, "I forbid you to court her from now on! As your father, I-"

"Okay, I totally did not teach her any trash talk! Maybe it's just you who got on her nerves," Hikaru now faced the king.

"No way! It was you! I saw one of you whispering to her while I greeted her!" He accused.

"I didn't do it..." Hikaru said turning to me and looked questioningly into my eyes.

I blinked and looked away, "I told her to... ugh... take care of her dad..." I knew I was a total loser at lying.

"I see..."

**KAO POV**

Tamaki had just opened the doors to the club, but it was already packed.

Hunni ran up to me, "Haru-chan! Eat cake with us!" Without waiting for a reply, the short boy grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the table of sweets and swooning girls.

Hunni grabbed a bear shaped cake, "Look everyone!" he said in his childish tone, "It's a chocolate bear!"

The girls melted, as Hunni offered me a piece of the cake.

I looked at the spoon... _Chocolate... Yumm..._ I opened my mouth and ate the piece.

I chewed happily... until I saw the awwed looks of the girls and Hunni. Even Mori, who was leaning on the edge of the couch stared.

_Ohh... Sheeitt... Haruhi doesn't like sweets! _I swallowed the cake slowly and tried to save myself.

"I...I didn't have the time to eat dinner last night, my dad kept me busy," That was the partially truth anyways.

But... I made the situaction even worse...

Hunni started to get a teary look in his eyes, "HARU! Eat all of this! Please EAT!"

He started stuffing spoonfuls of cake and other sweets into my mouth...

_I don't think I like chocolate anymore..._

**MORI POV**

Something was wrong. Something was messed.

Both Kaoru and Haruhi are acting differently. Hikaru seems not to notice. There is something I can do...

* * *

Srry for the ridiculously short chapter and for not updating! I was super busy with HomeWork!!!

Please Review ~


	5. Foolish Hikaru

**HIKA POV**

Tamaki was yelling at me again. This time it wasn't only about me dating Haruhi. It was about Kaoru and Haruhi's odd behavior... but like hell I knew! He had pulled me into the storage room.

"If I've told you 10 times I've told you a million!" I calmly said. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "Tamaki, if you're so worried about them, then why don't YOU find out? YOU'RE the king." I hated how everyone seemed to be changing their attitudes towards me now.

The over-dramatic man, yet again roared, "BUT YOU ARE THE ONE THAT'S DATING MY DAUGHTER! YOU ARE ALSO KAORU'S TWIN BROTHER!" He took a moment to catch his breath, "look, Hikaru, I'm just asking you to find out what's wrong. Is that really that hard?"

I crossed my arms and sighed, "Dude, you're hopeless, what's it to you? If they want to act a certain way, then you shouldn't freak. Epically not to me," I started towards the door, "You know what? You're getting really annoying."

Tamaki lowered his voice for once, "You are really blunt aren't you? Do you really cherish your friends and family?"

The idiot's words made me laugh, "Really... you think I don't care?" I turned the door knob, "I assure you, there is nothing wrong," I pulled open the door, but Tamaki slammed it closed again. The nerve of the idiot, he was going to make Kaoru wait if I wasn't on time for our limo ride.

"Hikaru! Will you just be a little less selfish?" Tamaki glared down at me, "Yes, you've now got the worlds best brother and now you have Haruhi. any man would be jealous. Will you wise up?"

I chuckled, "Really? That coming from you? Rich." I pushed Tamaki aside and jerked the door open, "I sure will," I grinned at the King's frozen face full of fear, "I think you're just jealous. You're welcome to have Kaoru if you lean that-a-way."

I expected the french man to pound me into the wall, but he just sighed, "Hikaru I am warning you, stop this childish behavior," he ran his fingers through his blond hair, "You've changed so much, I don't know what to do," he shrugged, "Fine, I'll let you do whatever you want."

To my relief he sat on a sturdy box and stopped jabbering like a parrot. Kaoru this, Haruhi that. I took the chance to step out if the room.

"You'll regret this Hikaru, Don't come crying to me," He grumbled, "Honestly don't mess up."

_Yeah... Like I'll ever be inferior to you..._

**KYOU POV**

_Interesting. Seems that there is some invisible problem within the host club... I wonder if I can gain merit or money from it? Hm... Let's see. Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru have been acting oddly lately. Maybe I shall record some notes?_

I trudged briskly out out the main entrance doors of Ouran. My limo was waiting for me, but something else immediately caught my attention. Quite the distance away, Kaoru and Haruhi. They were standing at the window of a white limo. It seemed that they were trying to persuade the person inside to come out.

Interesting... I waved to the limo and told them wait. I wanted to see what this mystery was about. I ducked behind a bush when the limo door opened. There person coming out... I couldn't believe my eyes.

Mori.

**KAO POV**

"Mori! Mori! Please! Come out!" Haruhi shouted. It wasn't that I was letting the girl do all the labor, but for some reason my head was pounding. I had a huge headache and at this time.

Mori rolled down the window, "Hi," he said.

"Haruhi repeated the request, "Mori, come out, please, we need to talk to you," Haruhi hesitated, then managed to scramble some words together, "It won't take long. It's... important."

Mori came out, "Sorry guys, but please be quick, I need to get back to my house and practice ken-do," he smiled gently, "But I'm sure I can try to help. So may I ask, what it is?"

Haruhi hesitated again, "ummm..."

I stopped her, "Hey Mori, do you believe that wishes come true?" I know it was random, but I just realized something. I was wishing I was Haruhi and poof, I am her. Here and now.

"Haruhi!" the new owner of my body whispered harshly, "Don't, not yet-"

I didn't heed her intentions, "Mori, I'll be blunt. Haruhi and I switched bodies. We-"

I couldn't finish, my head felt like it was going to explode. I didn't know if Haruhi had any illnesses, or if this was an after effect from the switch. I started gasping for air.

"KAORU!" Haruhi shrieked, using my voice, "You okay? What's happening? Mori! What's happening?"

I didn't hear the wild type's response, I fell to my knees and started coughing like mad, before I could get up, I saw a glint behind the bushes. I swear for a sceond I thought I saw glasses.

My mind stopped completely.


	6. I Could Give Up

**KAO POV**

Someone's hand was clenching mine tightly and the smell of a hospital invaded my nose.

I groaned, "W-waa," I licked my lips which seemed awfully cracked, "ter."

"Haruhi?" An all too familiar voice whispered, "What?"

I was angered that Hikaru didn't get my message. If anyone was actually giving me their full attention, they would've noticed my parched lips and my hoarse voice even if they didn't understand my labored speech.

"Get out of the way Hikaru..." It was my voice... but it was pissed, "Ka- Haruhi says she wants water!"

I opened my heavy eyelids and let the light burn my eyes. I wanted to see where everyone was.

Hikaru was sitting facing the television, but his head turned back to watch me. And Haru- ahem, I was pouring water from a pitcher into a glass.

Then, she knelt on the ground and took a handkerchief to dab my lips. It felt like heaven. My lips were starting to moisten and little drops dripped into my mouth.

"Sorrry Haruhi," She continued to carefully dab my lips, "the docs told us that you'd get water poisoning..."

Hikaru angrily watched for a minute then grabbed the handkerchief, "I can do it Kaoru!" He fumed, "She's my girlfriend after all!"

He stuck the cloth in the glass and pressed it onto my lips. The water spilled down my face and onto the sheets.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Hikaru?" Haruhi yelled, "Give that to me!"

"No! Will you just go away? Haruhi's MY girlfriend not yours you even said you'd let me chase after her!" He started to dab the sopping cloth in the glass again, "Your trying to take her away from me aren't you?" To my horror, he pressed the cloth to my lips again.

"What the hell? I am not! I merely can't stand and watch this impotent guy treat a sick person this way!" Haruhi was really pissed now, "What the hell are you thinking? I love you! I would never try to take anything away from you! Also, how can you be so childish? I definitely do not know how to treat a sick being!" She grabbed the cloth and glass, "Will you THINK about the situation here?"

My lips were plenty moist by now, not to mention my moistened nostrils, "Wait," I stopped Hikaru from bickering back, "Why am I here?"

"Your blood pressure's low," Haruhi explained, "You'll be fine."

"Fuck it, Kaoru, you won't even let me explain things to my own and you're telling me that you're not trying to take Haruhi away?" Hikaru was clearly pissed, "Go to hell Kaoru!" Even though Hikaru really meant it to Haruhi... I couldn't help but feel a sharp sting in my gut... it was pretty odd.

Haruhi laid a hand on mine, "I'll go now, I really can't stand this guy, see you later okay?"

I nodded. It really was for the best if one of them left. For a moment, the pressure on my shoulders was lifted.

And then there it was again, Hikaru stood up, "I'll go too! I need to speak to you," my heart sank.

And there they were, going outside, and I could do nothing to stop the fight to come...

**HIKA POV**

My head hurt, my heart hurt, I felt freaking betrayed, my own brother... out of the many people that could go against me... I lead him out of the hospital and we stood across the street from the hospital. It was just the two of us on the dock.

"What the hell Hikaru? I'm letting you be with Haruhi now right?" My brother seemed pretty pissed, "Go see her..."

I stood there, I needed to get things clear, "No, I have to talk to you, you've been acting pretty weird lately..."

Kaoru looked at me, exasperated, "Wow, have you finally noticed? Where were you? Oh, let me guess, in your own fancy little prefect world?" The boy, turned around and picked at the bushes.

Then, the answer dawned on me, why Kaoru was being so awkward and acting so unfamiliar, "You're jealous right? There is nothing to be jealous of," I tried to comfort my little brother, "I bet you can find a girl too, you just have to take a step away from me," I took his chin in my hand, "Or are you jealous of Haruhi? You know I will always love you best..."

Kaoru jerked out of my grip, "Hikaru you bastard! Why is wrong with you?"

_What? If it isn't envy... what is it? Oh... what if..._

"Kao... are you going to abandon me because I am boring you? Are you going to leave me because I have Haurhi? Do I not pay enough attention to you?"

**HARU POV**

"What the hell?" I leaned against the metal railings. The cold chilled my skin, "How could you say that?"

I closed my eyes. I didn't even want to look at him, the selfish beast had raised my hopes up, just to have him trample them himself. I had actually thought this guy had figured out the Kaoru and I had switched bodies. Come on, I mean, anyone would have come up with a better reason than... Jealously.

I opened my eyes when he didn't answer.

He ran a hand through his, I must admit, handsome hair... yes, hair is handsome. Everything about this guy was handsome. Although the skull beneath the hair was pretty much empty. The wind blew his hair until it crowned his face. He was dreadfully hot... God, the stars in the sky shine less than his eyes... The ocean... is less soothing than his strong voice.

I closed my eyes again and tried to forget the current problem. My short peaceful period was just to be ruined by a stupid question.

"You don't love me do you?"

God how I hated that empty skull, "What makes you think that?" I glared at my boyfriend, "I just think we can't understand each other."

Hikaru's eyes watered, "Kaoru... Really, you hate me don't you? I'm sorry for not caring for you as much! Please, I need you, don't hate me," the stupid red headed boy grabbed my waist and buried his face into my shoulder, "Kaoru! We DO understand each other!"

I couldn't breathe. I knew I was going to be a lawyer and all... but I couldn't help but be at loss, "Hikaru," I said breathlessly, "I love you, I swear, I do!" I hated that it was MY feelings coming out of Kaoru's mouth. I wanted to be myself, not somebody else. I HAD to restrain myself, "I... think..."

Tears soaked into my sweater as the sobbing prince tightened his grip, "Kaoru, please, don't leave me... I swear, I will do anything for you!" The devil met my eyes, tears were streaming down his face, he looked more innocent than a child, "I could even give up-"

His face is lovely and his intentions are dear, but too bad his words hurt me more than ... the flames of hell.

"Haruhi..."


End file.
